


That Kiss

by Mister_Mag00



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Mag00/pseuds/Mister_Mag00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel sees the look on Quinn's face after Finn gives her that kiss at nationals, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> So this is/was on ffnet and now I'm trying it out here, I'll get my head out of my butt and finish this story. rachel's inner monologue is in Italics and Quinn's is Bold italics
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee because let’s face it if any of us did Ryan Murphy would be begging for his job back

Rachel slowly walked the halls looking for _him_. He was upset. Upset at himself for disappointing the others. You’re supposed to comfort the ones you love when they are upset right?

_He should be!_

_Rachel Barbara Berry that is NOT nice, you love him and it was sweet._

_Then why were you thinking of HER the whole time?_

_Good point..._

_Rachel 0 inner monologue 1._

_SHUT IT!_

He didn't seem to understand why they would be so upset ( _why would he, he never understands),_ with him for something he thought was so special. To be fair Rachel wasn’t as upset with him as she should be, but Jesse was right _(_ _note to self, NEVER say that again.( Jesse has always been jealous of your eventual Broadway stardom)._ Finn did after all ruin their chances at nationals; there was no other way of putting it. _That kiss_ , Rachel sighed heavily. _Why would you do that?_ _Barbara wouldn't have; she would have kept her emotions in check._ It should have been special for the both of them, but to her it was...something else. Rachel got a nagging feeling every time she pictured it in her mind, looking over at _her_. The look on her face broke Rachel's heart. That look as if you just realized you lost something forever.

 

xx

 

Quinn was in the Choir Room celebrating with the other glee members over their “12th place” victory. Sure it could have been more if it wasn’t for _that kiss_ but she knew what it meant for Finn and in a small way she could understand why he did it. The way she sang was angelic, the way the stage lights almost made her glow, like something out of a dream. She remembers the feeling she had looking at her, like a thousand butterflies in her stomach, her heart beating out of control. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen-- _ **stop it you’re not supposed to think like that about her**_. Caught up in the moment even she would have done it. The realization of that hit her like a ton of bricks.

_**Wait, no you wouldn’t - you don’t like her like that.** _

_**Yea, keep telling yourself that, Fabray, and one day you might believe it.** _

Sure, over the last year the two them have become close-- _ **not close enough…Shut it!**_

Brittany joyfully jumping on her back quickly snapped Quinn out of her thoughts.

“12th is better than 13th!” she yells.

Quinn smiles joyfully back.

 

xx

 

Of all the places to find Finn, the library was the last place Rachel expected. _Sulking again_ , she sighed. Rachel sees his face, but can’t think of anything but the look on Quinn's.

“Hi Finn.”

“Hi Rachel,” he responds. He continues, “They hate me.”

Rachel barely pays attention. All she can think about is the hurt in Quinn's eyes and it's like someone punching her in the chest. Rachel comes back to her senses only briefly, seeing how much guilt he feels.

“What were you feeling in that moment?” she asks.

He answers back, but Rachel is only half listening.

_She was so hurt…_

_Why do you care? Sure, you’re friends, good friends, she's your BEST friend. But Finn is the one you love. Isn’t he?_

_OF COURSE he is._

_Then why are you more worried about how Quinn is feeling right now then what HE is feeling right now?_

_She's hurt I can see it in her eyes...._

_HA! Rachel 0 inner monologue 2._

_SHUT IT!_

She snaps out of it, only briefly aware of the conversation they were having as he leans in and kisses her. She kisses back and tries to mean it.

“Let’s go,” Rachel says. _I have to see her--HA that's 3! SHUT IT!_

“Where are we going?” asks Finn.

 _To see Quinn._ “Final Glee club meaning of the year.”

As Rachel walks into the choir room, she briefly locks eyes with Quinn. _There's something there--_ _I am so...SHUT IT._

Quinn walks right to Rachelwith that beautiful smile on her face, and wraps her arm over her shoulder. Quinn shudders, Rachel Shudders, They both feel the spark.


	2. Your Gay is Showing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I kinda confused myself with the whole “inner monologue” thing so to make it simpler on me and hopefully you Quinn's inner “voice” will be Bold italics and Rachel’s will be italics. I'm going try something new here cuz I'm too lazy to keep writing “she thought” so if it doesn't work let me know.

Quinn was partying with the others, but her full attention was at the door, waiting.

_**Waiting for who?** _

_**Didn't I tell you to shut it? And it’s “whom”.** _

_**Shutting it...** _

 

Someone was talking to Quinn but she wasn’t listening. Quinn's eyes were scanning the door for the Little Diva; she was sure she'd be here soon. There would be no way she would miss the last Glee meeting of the year. It felt as if the air in the room was sucked out as she walks in.

_**Breathtaking...** _

_**God, you're corny as hell.** _

_**I am? Who's the one who can't even breathe whenever SHE walks in a room..EVERY TIME!** _

_**Shut it!** _

_**Shutting it....** _

 

Quinn looks at Rachel and Finn as they walk in and their eyes meet ( _b_ _reathtaking…)_ for a fleeting moment. Quinn sees something in those deep brown eyes as their eyes meet. Finn drops Rachel's hand and walks right over to Puck without even saying anything to her or to Rachel.

_**Douche...** _

_**Yea..hey I'm not supposed to agree with you on things…** _

_**Shut up and go over to her!** _

_**Yes ma'am!** _

 

“Hey Rach” she says, a little TOO enthused as she puts her arm over Rachel's shoulder. They lock eyes and they both feel the spark.

_**Oh my god she is beautiful...** _

_Oh my god she is beautiful..._

 

Rachel looks over to Finn who holding out his finger to Puck and saying something she is sure is to the effect of “pull my finger.” She sighs heavily but then looks back to Quinn. Her face instantly lights up with a smile reserved only for Quinn. She stops her eyes at Quinn's newer, shorter hair and the smile widens. Quinn's eyes drop, her insecurities showing through.

“Hey Quinn, have I mentioned how much I like, - _love-_ your hair?”

Quinn looks right into Rachel's eyes, throwing every emotion she can into the gaze.

“Only about every 10 minutes the entire flight back from New York,” she laughs.

 

_**You're the only one who did...except Britt and S but they were there...** _

 

Quinn can feel her ears going red.

 

“Well,” says Rachel, recalling how silent the flight home was, except of course for the twosomes’ constant whispering and giggles. “I meant it every time. It shows off your excellent bone structure and elongates your neck,” she smiles and puts her hand on the back of Quinn’s neck.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_What? It's a friendly gesture between friends._

_Yea, friendly..._

_Shut it!_

_That’s 4...Shutting it._

 

Rachel snaps out of it as she swears she hears purring. Her face goes red, hoping Quinn won’t notice. She sees Finn waving her over. “Rach, come over here! Puck got to level 17 on Call of Duty!”

She rolls her eyes. “I'll see you later at the party Quinn?”

_Please god say yes, we need to talk to her and only a glass of Kosher wine will help._

_You don't drink!_

_Tonight I do._

_Hmff, that might count as 5._

_Shut it…_

 

“Party?” Quinn responds, seeing that adorable scrunched up face seemingly in thought. “Oh yea that party, the one my mother and your dads have been planning since we knew we were headed to Nationals. It’s at my house after all, you will for sure see me there, maybe we can...talk,” she says, trying not to look TOO desperate.

Quinn flashes to the hours and hours they used to just sit in her room talking about everything, and nothing. Just talking. She told Rachel everything: about Beth, about her family, even about Lucy.

_**Oh god the party!** _

_**Yes the party, the one you were going to express your undying love for her until THAT kiss…** _

_**I know that! You think I would forget about that? I have a speech, dammit!** _

_**Sensitive much? Think of it this way - you miss your talks; this will give you a chance.** _

_**Gee, ya think? I spend god knows how long planning this and Finnesea over there goes ahead and throws a monkey wrench into the whole damn plan. I'm going to need a lot more than a wine cooler to get the nerve to do this.** _

_**You don't drink any more not after...** _

_**Shut it! And tonight I do.** _

 

“Quinn?” Rachel almost has to snap her fingers to wake Quinn, brow furrowed deep in thought. “Where were you?”

Quinn snaps out of it. “Oh sorry, just thinking.”

“About?”

“You,” Quinn says before she even thinks.

_**What the fuck!** _

Quinn stammers to recover. “Err, I mean about how great you are-were, I mean your singing at Nationals.” If it was possible for Quinn’s face to get any redder right now, she has no idea how.

Rachel smiles, that smile that lights up the room. “Thank you Quinn, you were also very good, I mean, you vocal range is far less than mine, but in that sexy kind of smokey sultress way that I only wish to someday pull off but would need years of smoking and alcohol use to do -- not saying that you smoke or drink too much, I know how you swore off coolers…”

_You're rambling…_

“Rach!” Quinn cuts Rachel off mid ramble with a smile on her face, “You’re rambling.”

_Oh god I’m rambling!_

**She is so damn sexy when she rambles.**

 

“RACH! Level 17!” Finn yells, seemingly annoyed at how long it's taking her to come over.

 

_**Mega douche...** _

_God why did I let him kiss me again?_

_Because you were thinking about her._

_We already covered this._

“That doesn’t count as five or six,” Rachel mumbles.

“What's that?” Quinn says with a smirk on her face.

Rachel's jaw drops if for only a second “Oh umm nothing, I guess I really need to go see what he wants.” Rolling her eyes, she places her hand on Quinn’s forearm.

_**So warm...** _

_So warm..._

“I'll see you tonight.” Rachel walks away, giving a small wink over her shoulder.

Quinn swears she sees a little more swagger in her hips as she not so subtly stares at her behind, sure no one notices.

_**Yea..that’s what I'm talking about.** _

_**MUST you be so crass?** _

_**Yes..I must.** _

“Hey Q!” Quinn nearly has a heart attack.

“O hey San, umm how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Santana says as she turns and walks away to go to Brittany. She stops only briefly, looking over her shoulder. “Oh and Q?” she asks.

“Yes San?” Quinn responds, trying not to sound to annoyed.

“Your gay is showing.” She winks and walks away.

 

 

xx


	3. Interlude~That Car ride

“Yea fuck you to buddy” yells Santana, flipping off the BMW that cuts her off.

 

“Sanny, please calm down I don’t want to have to pull you off another driver like the last time” calmly states Brittany as she interlocks their fingers together.

 

Santana takes a look at their combined hands and sighs “I'm sorry B, I'm just frustrated over this whole Q and midget situation”

 

“I know San but you know those two, stubborn as unicorns could ever be, but as soon as they realize they both feel the same way it will be perfect, I'm sure the unicorn cupcakes will help, unlike your little comment. Did you see how fast she ran out of the Choir room?”

 

“B they will help I'm sure but I know Q, sometimes she needs a kick in the ass to get things in motion,after all the two of them did for me last year, helping me finally come to terms with my sexuality and how much I love you. I'm sure she's pissed about my little comment but she'll thank me later when she's getting some berry juice” Santana laughs as Brittany tickles her.

 

“B stop that! I'm trying to drive!” a laughing Santana says once again flipping off the BMW driver.

 

Brittany stops and places her hand on the Latina's knee slowly working her way up. “ok Sanny even though in this traffic we aren’t going anywhere fast, I'll find something else to entertain me.” winking at an ever flustering Santana.

 

“But ya know San we haven’t really even talked about how we are going to get the ball rolling with the two of them.” questions Brittany

 

“well” sighs Santana “Ill drag Q outside to the back and give her a Lima Heights pep talk” she notices the look on Brittany's face “don’t worry baby Ill be nice, and you talk to the Dwa-Rachel, she listens to you.”

 

“that sounds perfect Sanny, and then we'll get them in the same room together and that will finish things up, its not like they will talk to each other about it, they are both so afraid of being unhappy and don't even realize how happy they are together. And I love seeing all my girls happy”

 

Santana smiles at the blonde with love in her eyes “baby you make me happy” looking down at where Brittanys hand has ended up. “now how bout you make mamma really happy”

 

“O Sanny your so kinky when we're stuck in traffic.”

 

 

As the two approach the Fabray house re-adjusting each others shirts Santana looks to the door, giving Brittany a quick peck on the cheek

 

“well lets get this party started” She says as she loudly bangs on the door in her traditional way. Judy answers quickly

 

“hello girls its so nice to see you two I'm so glad your here”

 

“Hey Miss F, hey Mr. B and B where my head bitch and Barbra junior at at” asks the Latina

 

Judy giggles looking back to the Berry men who are laughing having become accustom to Santana’s typical greetings.

 

“O umm they are upstairs” Judy responds with a Fabray eyebrow

 

Brittany laughs “well there goes all our planning”

 

“well shit” laughs Santana as she walks over to the bottom of the stairs

 

“Q! MIDGET! Get yer sweet little closeted asses down here, we gots to be getting our party on!”

 

“I brought unicorn cupcakes with me!” yells Brittany.


	4. Unicorn CupCakes

Quinn looked around the plane. It was quiet…VERY quiet. No one was talking; the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of some random pop song coming through the earphones Santana and Brittany were sharing. The looks Santana kept giving Finn could scare away a hungry lion. Finn, as usual, looked constipated and a little confused when he looked back and saw Rachel sitting beside Quinn, hand in hand.

 

_**Yea douche, she's sitting with me.** _

_**I think he's going to shit himself or something.** _

_**Look at her hand, it fits so well in ours, and she smells like vegan sunshine and cinnamon.** _

_**Like what and what? God, you’re corny as hell.** _

_**Shut it!** _

_**Shutting it...** _

 

“Quinn, your zoning out again”says Rachel, snappingher out of her thoughts. “Where do you go when you do that?”

 

“I was just thinking how well our hands fit, how well WE fit, how well we've always fit, Rach.”

_**What are you doing?** _

_**Jumping in head first, now please be silent.** _

_**O…k…umm, are you sick? You didn't even tell me to shut it.** _

 

Rachel sighs contently. “It's true. I have always found our chemistry rather…interesting” looking deep into Quinn’s hazel eyes, Rachel slowly moves forward, placing foreheads together.

 

“Quinnie?” Rachel whispers, moving her lips closer to Quinn’s.

 

_**Oh god how long have we wanted this?** _

_**TOO long.** _

 

“Quinnie, you should get ready.” Her lips are so close Quinn can taste Rachel's cherry chap-stick.

 

_**Wait a sec, since when does she call us Quinnie?** _

_**She doesn’t, the only one who does that is m…** _

 

Quinn falls out of her bed landing hard on the floor. Looking up she sees Judy Fabray looking down at her daughter with that trade mark Fabray eyebrow.

 

_**Dammit, I was dreaming.** _

 

“Quinnie, you should get up from your nap now. The Berry's will be here soon to help set up for the party. Are you all right? You look flushed”

 

“Fine mom,” Quinn huffs, fixing her crumpled shirt. Her memory’s coming back to her now. After Santana's comment in the choir room, Quinn panicked and told everyone that she was tired and needed a nap before the party. It wasn’t like she wasn’t going to see them all in 3 hours so it was alright with them.

 

_**Even Mr. Shue is coming.** _

_**God, he needs friends his own age.** _

_**You're telling me. Why doesn’t he just profess his undying love for Finn.** _

_**Hmm…no comment** _

 

“I'll be down in a sec,” A red faced Quinn responds. “I just need to straighten up.”

 

_**Yea, and change your panties.** _

_**CRASS! And shut it!** _

_**Shutting it...** _

 

 

XX

 

 

Rachel gazed into her reflection on the solid brass door knocker of the Fabray household, fixing her hair and adjusting her skirt and rather revealing top. Well, revealing by Rachel Berry standards.

 

_Your hair is fine, stop fixing it, she will love it!_

_I hope so...I mean it’s not just for her, I want to look good for all my Glee club friends._

_So that's what you are going to tell yourself, huh?_

_I have no idea what you are talking about._

_Ok, then we will go with that._

 

“Rachel, are we just going to stand out here all day, or are you going to knock on the door?” asked Leroy Berry with a rather amused look on his face.

“Oh it’s so cute how nervous she is,” whispered Hiram Berry.

 

“Dad, Daddy!” squealed Rachel,“This is NOT funny!” Stomping her foot on the ground, Rachel turns around in a huff to face her Dad and Daddy. “You know what this means to me and the difficult time I’m having with it and I would appreciate a little understanding!”

 

“Oh Rachel,” respond the Berry Men almost in unison. “We understand rather well what it is like to come to terms with what your feelings. We just think it happens to be extremely adorable as well,” smiled Hiram. “But trust us; everything will turn out just fine.”

 

“But what if she doesn’t feel the way I do? It would break my heart,” Rachel says with a heavy sigh.

 

_I still can't believe you told them EVERYTHING._

_They are our dads! I tell them everything._

 

“We have both seem the video of your nationals performance Rachel” says Hiram softly, “AND the look on her face during THAT kiss” he puts the word “that” in finger quotations. “And we see the way you each look at each other when you are together,” he sighs. “Which I might add has been rather frequent these days.”

Rachel blushes.

“Especially how they look at each other when they don’t think either one can see,” chuckles Leroy.

 

“Thanks, dads.” Rachel hugs them both and turns to the knocker and takes a deep breath.

 

 

XX

 

Quinn is slowly walking down the stairs when she hears the knock on the door

 

“I'LL GET IT!” she quietly thanks Sue Sylvester for years of torture and training as she takes the bottom half of the stairs in a single leap.

 

_**Please do not EVER thank that woman for anything ever again.** _

_**Hey if it gets us what we want I'll thank Finn Hudson!** _

_**Oh no you did not just say that.** _

_**Good point...such a douche.** _

 

Quinn nearly runs down her mother at the door.

 

“Quinnie what in the world are you doing?”

 

Quinn brushes her hair out of the way of her eyes. “Just answering the door mom, sheesh,” responding as if it was completely normal to be leaping down several stairs and nearly knocking over a person.

 

Quinn nearly rips the door off its hinges opening it, seemingly scarring the wits out of the 3 Berrys standing there, looking straight to Rachel. Hazel eyes meet brown.

 

_**God** _

_she's_

_**bea** _ _uti_ _**ful** _

 

XX

 

Setting up the party seems to go at a good pace, albeit a very awkward and quiet one. Rachel is trying not to be caught looking at Quinn, who is trying not to be caught looking at Rachel. All the while Judy Fabray and the two Berrys knowingly look at each other with whispers of “they are too cute” and “Honestly, do you think my Quinnie is going to have a stroke if she keeps the denial down any longer?” Neither girl can hear this however, under the cover of quick glances and hidden smiles. Hiram decides to give a bit of a helping hand.

 

“Quinn, Rachel.” They both jump about three feet as Hiram speaks. Leroy tries desperately to contain a laugh.

“Us old folks here can handle the rest of the setup. Why don’t you two go and get ready and hang out for a while. You haven’t really had a chance to do that since you got back from New York.” He throws Rachel a wink that Quinn wasn’t supposed to see but defiantly does.

 

_**What the hell was that?** _

_**How the hell am I supposed to know?** _

_**Woah, ok, relax, don’t get so uppity.** _

_**Sorry I can't help it, here she is right next to us and I have so much to say.** _

_**Well, we just got our chance so shut it and nod.** _

_**Shutting it....and nodding.** _

 

_O god did she see the wink I bet she saw the wink what if she saw the wink!_

_Breathe Rachel, Breathe. Daddy was just giving us a bit of a push now you have time to talk before everyone gets here._

_Yea even Mr. Shue is coming._

_He really does need friends his own age._

_I think he might be in love with Finn._

_Umm...no comment._

 

 

“OK!” the two girls say in unison. Looking at each other, they both giggle. Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and almost drags her up the stairs.

 

Quinn could swear to this day she heard her mother say, “Go get your girl, Quinnie!”

 

 

XX

 

 

Quinn looks down at Rachel sitting on her bed then the floor, then her feet then back to Rachel.

 

_**Well?** _

_**Well what?** _

_**Are you fucking kidding me? I swear if you don't start talking, I'm taking over this shit.** _

_**Are you channeling Santana right now?** _

_**Hey say what you will about her, that girl gets shit done.** _

_**But what if she doesn’t feel the same? What if she laughs at me what if--** _

_**OH THAT’S IT! Now you shut it cuz it’s about to get real.** _

_**Did you just say CUZ--shutting it....** _

 

Quinn takes a deep breath and sits down next to Rachel and gently takes her hand and places it in hers.

 

_So warm…_

_**So warm…** _

 

“Rachel,” Quinn says almost in a whisper “I need to tell you something and I need you to promise to let me finish before you respond. Can you do that for me?”

Rachel nods gently.

 

_Like I could talk right now even if I wanted to._

_What’s this? Rachel Barbara Berry is speechless!_

_Look at how well our hands fit! It’s like they were meant to be together._

_I would make fun of you right now but I completely agree with that statement._

 

Quinn looks deep into those brown eyes, almost getting lost before she refocuses her efforts to say what she wants to say.

 

“Rachel, we weren't always friends. I’ve tormented you, I’ve treated you like crap and I don’t ever deserve your forgiveness, even though you have given it to me over and over again.” Quinn looks down, their hands together and pushes down the guilt.

 

_**Perfect fit.** _

 

Then the flood gates open and Quinn lets out three years of deeply HBIC-covered emotions.

 

“Rachel, from the day I saw you in the hallway I've loved you more than anything else. I tried to deny it with slushies and bitchy comments and hiding behind a cheerios uniform and for a while it worked. But then Beth happened and you gave me a chance to be your friend and you were there for me when no one else, not even my mother, was.” Tears start to form behind her eyes as a three year old weight starts to lift from her chest. “You gave me trust and friendship and kindness even when the world kicked me in the chest. The days we spent just talking and getting to know each other are some of the best days of my life, and I know that you and Finn have something and I know you probably don’t feel the way I do about you, but when I saw THAT kiss…” Quinn has to stop to regain her breath. Looking into Rachel’s eyes she sees something. She can’t place it but something is there.

 

“Oh Quinn,” whispers Rachel.

 

Quinn cuts her off. “Please, Rachel. If I don’t say what I need to say now I don’t know if I can live with myself.” She nods so Quinn continues.

 

“That kiss, it felt like someone kicked me in the chest, and I realized how deeply I'm in love with you and I needed you to know Rach, because I can’t push it down any longer and I understand that if you want to be with Finn and have nothing to do with me anymore I’ll stay away. It will kill me but I’ll stay away.” Tears are streaming down both their faces.

 

“I’ll stay away Rach, because if Finn makes you happy then that's okay. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. Seeing you sad is like the worst kind of pain…well, not the least bit like giving birth, but that’s the kind of pain that’s more physical then mental and I would never...”

 

Quinn’s ranting is cut off by the crushing of Rachel’s lips into hers.

 

_**OH.** _

_**MY.** _

_**GOD.** _

_**Is this really happening?** _

_**Yes, yes it is! You see what happens when I take over? Shit gets done.** _

_**I am never going to tell you to shut it ever again.** _

_**Yes yes, kissing Rachel, pay attention.** _

_**YES MA'AM!** _

 

Rachel pulls her lips away from Quinn's, if only just to breathe. So engrossed in each other’s lips, five minutes went by without them realizing it.

 

“Oh Quinn,” Rachel whispers, placing her hand on Quinn's cheek slowly rubbing the tears away with her thumb. “You're the one who has made me happy, not Finn, not Jesse, but you. It’s always been you. Finn has known for a long time that my interest has been elsewhere, he has never known where but he has known. That stunt he pulled at Nationals…that kiss that cost us so much. That almost cost us each other. You will probably hear from Santana later tonight, but let’s just say he has been...told some things.”

 

Rachel looks deep into those hazel eyes, the eyes she has always found so much peace in. Tears are starting to flow.

_Time to jump down the rabbit hole…_

_No turning back now._

_Would you want to?_

_Hell no!_

_Language!_

 

“Quinn, I have loved you since the first day I saw you in the hall. I’ve loved you during the slushies and the HBIC days. The days where I saw the loneliness in your eyes even though you were surrounded by so many others” Quinn tries to look away but Rachel turns her face back to make eye contact. “I’ve loved you more and more each time you would sing or dance or breathe. During your pregnancy I loved you even more then I thought I could because you showed me how strong you are, and when you finally let me in and I thought the love I had for you could not possibly grow any more, it did.” Both girls are now crying uncontrollably.

 

“Rach,” Quinn says between sobs, bringing Rachel into her arms and hugging her like she would vanish if she let her go. “This is the happiest moment in my life, next to having Beth.”

 

Both girls knew that even though the circumstances were unorthodox, Quinn loved little baby Beth with all her heart.

 

“Quinn,” Rachel says, wiping her tears away.

“Yes, Rachel?”

“I'm going to kiss you again,” she laughs

“Please do,” responds Quinn with a smile on her face. The smile that Rachel knows has only ever been for her.

 

They stay like this for what seems like hours, exploring each other’s lips, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

_**This is the most peaceful I have ever been. I’m never moving from her lips.** _

 

_God this is everything I’ve always wanted and so much more._

_Really? Because you have a lot of goals and want quite a bit…_

_Shut it!_

 

“Rachel?” asks Quinn between kisses.

 

“Yes Quinn?”

 

“Can we stay like this forever?”

 

“Mmm…ok!” Rachel laughs as she embraces Quinn in a deeply affectionate hug.

 

Just as Quinn is about to respond she hears the loud banging at the front door.

 

_**There is only one person who knocks like that…** _

_**Santana.** _

_**Santana it is.** _

 

Quinn sighs.

 

“We forgot about the party Rach!”

 

Rachel buries her head into the nook of Quinn’s neck and giggles.

 

_Mmm…perfect fit._

 

_You know this is like five, six, seven, and like a million more right?_

 

_I do, and I am completely ok with that._

 

Just as the two girls are about to start kissing again, they hear the loud Latina at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Q! MIDGET! Get yer sweet little closeted asses down here, we gots to be getting our party on!”

 

“I brought unicorn cupcakes with me!” yells Brittany.

 

Quinn and Rachel look at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

 

 

XX

 


	5. Perfect Fit

It didn't take too much longer after Santana made her grand entrance for the rest of the Glee members to start to arrive. First Artie and Lauren showed up together, eliciting a quirked eye brow from Quinn, a scoff from Santana and a knowing giggle from Brittany.

 

“What?” asked Lauren giving her best glare at everyone, then going straight for the nearest plug. “You better have WI-Fi, Barbie.”

 

_**I got your WI-Fi right here!** _

_**Who invited her anyways? She doesn’t even like glee.** _

_**I think Artie did.** _

 

Quinn quirks her eyebrow at herself.

 

_**Hmm, gonna have to find out about that…** _

_**Behave!** _

_**Hey I thought it, not said it.** _

_**Just think of 10 minutes ago and go to your happy place.** _

 

Rachel giggles looking at the sudden softening of Quinn's features.

 

_I wonder what she's thinking about…_

_Umm, the same thing you are?_

_You really should have brought an extra pair of panti--_

_You behave!_

 

“What's got you so flustered all of a sudden, Gimli?” asked a smirking Santana.

“W-what? Nothing I mean, hey I hear someone at the door!”

 

Quinn gave her best HBIC Fabray eyebrow death glare she could muster to Santana who only winked, smirked and went over to hold Brittany’s hand.

 

_**She knows something.** _

 

_**Probably her gaydar...** _

_**If she tries to hurt Rachel I'll...** _

_**Aww, protective girlfriend much?** _

_**She's not my girlfriend…is she?** _

_**Maybe you should ask her that.** _

_**God I want her to be.** _

_**Sap.** _

_**Shut it!** _

_**Back to Santana, she won't do anything to hurt either of you, you know her better than that.** _

_**It’s true, and she was in the same position last year with Britt.** _

_**Oh, you might wanna fix your dress.** _

 

Quinn had never run to a mirror faster, only to notice nothing was out of place, her simple yellow sundress hugging her curves in the right places. Only a lessening glint of pink on her cheeks.

 

_**Haha, got you!** _

_**Shut it!** _

 

XXXXXX

 

After the rest of the Glee club showed up, (and after a rather interesting pat-down from Leroy and Hiram to make sure Puck didn't bring any alcohol) the party officially got started. An hour or so in and people were laughing and having a good time; even Ms. Pillsbury seemed to be enjoying herself. Quinn found herself alone in the kitchen refilling her drink when she noticed Rachel talking to Tina.

 

_**God if she was any more radiant I would need sunglasses.** _

_**Can’t disagree with ya there. Just look at the way that shirt fits...And that low cut...** _

_**Mmmhmmm…** _

_**Speechless, are we?** _

 

“Ahem,” Santana says, standing in the doorway.

 

“Oh, hey Santana,” Quinn nearly drops her drink as the Latina smirks.

 

“Ya know, Q, if I didn’t know any better, I'd say you were checking out the midget’s tits.”

 

Quinn's eyes widened.

 

“W-what? I mean no! I am not! I was simply admiring the shirt she has on…I think she got it on sale.”

 

Santana scoffs. “Q, come with me right now.” Santana grabs Quinn’s hand and nearly drags her out the back door to the rather sizable Fabray backyard.

 

_**She knows, she’s going to blackmail us to get something.** _

_**What would make you even think that?** _

_**Because it's what I would do.** _

_**It’s what you would have done, in the past, before Rachel showed you how much more you could be.** _

 

_**But...** _

_**Just shut up and listen to her, she might even surprise you.** _

 

“God Q, we really have to talk about your little zone outs one of these days.”

 

“Huh? W-what do you want Santana, in case you didn’t notice there's a party going on,” responds Quinn.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake Q, you are really going to make me get all honest and shit with you right now?” Santana says, never one to be subtle. “Look, I've seen, hell, both Britt and I have seen how happy the tr-Rachel has made you the last few months. And I just want to tell you we know.”

 

_**Oh shit here it comes, she's going to out us in front of everyone!** _

_**She is not! Would you stop panicking and listen to her?** _

 

“Q! Focus!” Santana snaps her fingers in Quinn's face.

 

“We've been friends a long time, Q, and sure we've had our problems, but you're still my main bitch and I gots your back, and so does Britt. So it’s ok to be in love with Lucky Charms over there. And I know how emotionally fucked you are. Of all the people who could understand, it’s me. You two helped Britt and I out so much last year. Let us be there for you.” Santana chokes the last bit, holding back a tear.

 

Quinn’s mouth dropped. She has never known Santana to get so…emotional.

 

“Santana…I don't even know what to say!” Quinn grabs her and hugs her.

 

“Christ Q! No need to get so sappy. You have been hangin' with Berry too long. It’s making you soft!” laughs Santana. “But I have to know, and don’t get mad for me asking this, because I guess I consider the annoying little diva a friend…is this real?”

 

_**God it’s so real. It’s the most real I've ever felt.** _

 

“Speak it, don't think it, Q,” whispers Santana.

 

_**She always seems to know when we are having these little...chats.** _

_**Hey it’s what best friends do.** _

 

Quinn takes Santana's hand and says with a smile ear to ear, “It’s the most real I've ever felt, San. I can be me when I'm around her, not head bitch, not good little Christian Quinnie, just me. There are no walls when I'm with her. I've never felt so free.” A single tear rolls down Quinn cheek.

 

Santana really should be insulted that Quin can’t be that way around her, but she’s one of the few who understands. The both of them are so alike it’s scary. Always having to put up walls to protect themselves from being hurt. And with Russel in the picture as a kid Q had it a lot worse than Santana.

 

A smile forms on Santana's face. “Q, I get it. How do you think Britt makes me feel?”

 

_**We've always known those two were in love, but San is so guarded and hides her feelings so well.** _

_**Gee, sound familiar?** _

 

Quinn laughs. “We are just two sappy bitches, aren't we?”

 

“Yeah Q, but don’t ever tell anyone that...ever.” Santana shakes an amused fist at her. “Now let’s get back in there and keep the boys off our girls.”

 

“ _ **Our girls”, I like that.**_

 

XXXXXXX

 

Rachel was pretending to listen to Tina when she noticed Quinn being dragged out of the room by Santana.

 

_Where are they going?_

_How should I know._

_Santana knows something, she has to, her gaydar is better than Kurt’s._

_Maybe they are just going to talk about the Cheerios._

_Maybe she's going to cause trouble._

_You need to relax, considering how nice Santana has been to us the last few months._

_Wait what? Nice?_

_Well she only calls us Midget, Diva and Gimli these days, so yeah, nice._

_Yes, that is true._

_One of these days we need to ask her who Gimli is._

_Really? You make out with Quinn upstairs and you don't even know a character from one of her favorite books and movies?_

_Well obviously I do, since you do and you’re me and I'm you and we really should look into how healthy it is to be having these conversations._

_Rambling now!_

_Oh shut it._

 

“Hey Rach!” says Brittany pulling Rachel into a hug. “Can we talk?”

 

“Hello Brittany” says Rachel, looking at the tall blonde dancer.

 

_Oh God, first Santana is dragging Quinn out, now this. What is going on?_

_Well she obviously knows something. This is Britt, after all._

_People never give her the respect she deserves. She is so much smarter than people think. I don’t know anyone who can read emotions as well as her._

 

“Rach? Are you ok? You have the same look Santana gives me when she's deciding where she wants to start when we are naked together.”

 

Rachel nearly drops her drink. “Umm, I'm fine Brittany. Just thinking of things.”

 

“Of Quinn?” asks the dancer.

 

“What? W-why would I be thinking of Quinn? I-I mean I'm sure it would be fine if I did, we have become friends and her wellbeing is something I think about and--”

 

Rachel is interrupted by a giant hug from the tall blonde. “You do think the way about Quinn that I do about San,” whispers Brittany.

 

_Told you, smart as ever._

_Wait, is anyone around? When did she pull us into the kitchen?_

_When you were freaking out._

 

Still in the midst of the hug, Brittany continues.

“You two are good for each other. You both stare into space a lot more than most people, even me when I'm feeding the ducks,” giggles Brittany. “Look Rach, it's just me and San that knows and maybe Kurt, but he has really good gaydar…and its ok, you can be girlfriends and unicorns with us two, and we can go on double unicorn dates!”

The dancer’s childlike enthusiasm is hard to not find addicting. “You and Quinn helped San realize she loves me and helped us, so we are both here for the two of you, ok?” Brittany gives the widest puppy dog eyes possible.

 

_How can you say no to that face?_

_You can’t._

 

Rachel pulls out of the rather strong hug.

“Thank you Brittany, that means a lot to me. But I don’t know if Quinn would want to be my girlfriend. I am rather high maintenance and not nearly as pretty as her and--”

 

“Why would you think I wouldn’t want that Rach? I don’t let anyone who's not my girlfriend kiss me like you did,” laughs Quinn as she and Santana walk into the kitchen.

 

“Oh, umm, hi Quinn, I just...I didn’t...” Rachel looks down at her feet, playing with the hem of her skirt.

 

“She doesn’t think she's good enough for you, Q. And she doesn’t want to hurt you because you are so special to her,” states Brittany in a matter of fact way.

 

_How does she ALWAYS know?_

_Genius, I tell you._

 

_**I can’t believe she thinks that way! I'm the one who isn’t good enough for her! I'm the one who treated her like crap!** _

_**Yeah, like the name calling and the slushies…** _

_**Not helping...** _

 

“And Q thinks that she doesn’t deserve to be forgiven for the way she treated you, Rach, even though it was more than obvious that she was just using hate to hide the fact she loves you,” once again stating it like it was common knowledge. Brittany looks between the two of them. “But the sooner you both realize that the past is the past and forgive each other--and yourselves--we can go on our double dates!”

 

Rachel and Quinn stare at Britt, then Santana, then each other.

 

“What?” states Santana, “My baby’s a God damn genius!” She walks over and gives Brittany a tender kiss on the lips.

 

Quinn walks over to Rachel, looking into her eyes. “You really think that way, Rach?”

 

“What about you, Quinn? Is what she said true?” asks Rachel.

 

Quinn looks down, kicking the floor then back into those deep brown eyes.

 

_**Those eyes, they see right to my soul.** _

 

“I was such a bitch to you Rachel, all the things I said and did. I was so scared of my feelings; the way I was raised made me hate myself. I didn't realize why I did what I did until just recently. I figured it out; I just love you so damn much!”

 

Rachel walks over to Quinn, cupping the side of her face with her hand, using her thumb to wipe away her tears.

 

Quinn leans into Rachel's hand.

 

_**Her hands fit so well, God she’s perfect.** _

_**You're purring.** _

_**It would seem so.** _

 

“Quinn, I forgave you for that a long time ago,” moving closer so their foreheads are touching, sharing the same breath.

 

_She's even beautiful when she cries._

 

Rachel whispers, “Quinn, I know this will be confusing at first but baby, I love you so much too but for now know that I've forgiven you for everything and I won’t have any girlfriend of mine caught up in self-pity over things in the past.”

 

_**She called me her girlfriend!** _

 

Quinn looks into Rachel eyes with a smile, the smile reserved only for her. “You called me your girlfriend…”

 

Rachel laughed, “I did because you are, unless you don’t want to be. I wouldn’t be offended if you didn’t want to be not that I wouldn’t cry but...”

 

In a reverse of their first kiss, it’s Quinn who interrupts Rachel with her lips, gently running her hand through her long brown hair then pulling ever so gently on the hair on the back of her neck, eliciting what sounded almost like a moan mixed with a growl from Rachel.

 

_**Oh wow, now that’s a turn on!** _

_**Umm yea it is.** _

 

_Oh my God that feels so good!_

_Is that why you’re growling?_

 

_I thought I was moaning…_

_Shut it._

 

“Oh, fuck off you two, and get a room!” chuckles Santana.

Quinn looks up and winks. “We will!”

 

Rachel moans.

 

“Be nice San, it sounds like when I go down on yo-”

 

“BRITT!” screamed Santana.

 

“Guys, really, this is cute and all, but unless you want Finnocense or creepy Schue walking in and seeing this, you might wanna cool off. I think he’s almost done fawning over Frankenteen.”

 

“Umm y-yeah I, maybe....umm…” Rachel stutters.

 

“You are so cute when you're speechless, Rach,” laughs Quinn.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

As the party carries on, the parents decide it’s time to leave, but not before once again searching Puck for alcohol.

 

“I'm hurt Jew Dads, don’t you trust me?”

 

“No,” says Judy, Leroy, Hiram, and even Mr. Schue, at the same time.

 

“I'm hurt,” feigns Puck

 

“Ok guys, the lesson of the summer is: HAVE FUN! And I’ll see you all in the fall, or maybe next week!”

 

_**Maybe he will finally get friends his own age this year.** _

_**Maybe he'll finally tell Finn how he feels.** _

_**Eww gross...anyways...** _

_**Haha!** _

 

_Poor Mr Schue needs some friends his own age._

_Well he will always have Finn._

_Ewww…_

 

“Now Quinnie,” says Judy, “it’s ok if anyone wants to crash here, like if Rachel wants to, that’s ok too.”

 

_**What the hell is that supposed to mean?** _

 

“Huh what? Why you mention Rachel in particular?” asks Quinn, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Oh nothing at all, Quinnie,” Judy states, raising her own eyebrow as she leaves.

 

Leroy and Hiram release their hug on Rachel. “Now Rachel,” says Leroy, “Have fun. And if you're going to do anything...intimate, just be careful.”

 

“Dad!” exclaims Rachel, her face turning red.

 

“Oh, stop teasing her,” laughs Hiram as he is about to leave, giving Quinn a wink across the room.

 

_**I'm starting to think the three of them are in cahoots on something.** _

 

Just as the door closes, “Who wants to try my unicorn brownies!” yells Britt.

 

Rachel and Quinn eye each other and laugh.

 

“Sure Britt, let’s give ‘em a try,” says Quinn, taking one and biting into it. “Mmm, these are delicious!”

 

Rachel looks at them, a little worried.

 

“It’s ok Short Stuff, they are...organic,” states Santana with a smirk.

 

_What is she laughing about?_

_Who knows, but they do look good…_

 

As Rachel bites into one, Quinn realizes something and glares at Santana.

 

“You didn't!”

 

“I did,” laughs Santana.

 

“Britt?” asked Rachel. “These are fantastic! But why are they called unicorn brownies?”

 

The tall blonde dancer looks at Rachel. “Well, because they are special brownies,” putting air quotes over “special.” Rachel’s eyes widen.

 

“Hell yeah!” yells Puck as he and everyone else grabs one.

 

_Oh my God oh my God they didn’t!_

_They did._

_Dad and Daddy will kill us if they find out!_

_They won’t, besides, look at Quinn. She seems to be enjoying them. She’s on her third, now live a little._

 

Rachel looks over at Quinn who is staring back at Rachel with what seems to be a rather lustful face.

 

A spark shoots down her spine and in between her legs.

 

She’s interrupted by a lumbering Finn. “Hey Rach,” he mumbles.

 

_Oh, here we go; the boy just doesn’t get it._

 

“Hello Finn, before you say anything, its ok I have forgiven you for what happened. It’s on both of us, I should have stopped you.”

 

“I know,” he says, with a look that can only be described as constipated on his face. “I’ve forgiven you too for sending me all those mixed signals. It was just so confusing all those times you seemed to be throwing yourself at me.”

 

Rachel's eyes nearly pop out of her head. “What!? Finn, you look here!”

 

_Whoa there, the brownies are hitting you hard. Think before your next sentence._

_But...he...and...throwing..._

_This is not going to end well._

 

“Now listen here Finn, I would have expected after the tongue lashing Santana gave you earlier it would have gotten through you thick skull that I HAVE NOT had an interest in you for a VERY long time! In fact I'll have you know that my heart belongs to...”

 

“Hey there, now, Diva, intervention here,” says Santana, getting between the two, staring down Finn. “Now listen here Pastry Nips, we have already had this conversation but if I have to, I WILL go Lima Heights Adjacent all up in heres once again.”

 

Quinn quickly makes her way over to Rachel, taking her hand, immediately causing the little diva to relax and whispers into her ear.

 

“Ignore him Rach, he's not worth it.”

 

“But…he...and...THROWING myself!” huffs Rachel, stomping her foot, very close to one of her infamous diva storm outs. Looking into those hazel eyes she almost forgets what she is mad about.

 

“Hi,” she smiles.

“Hi back,” responds Quinn.

 

“I think those brownies are getting to me,” states Rachel.

 

“Mmm, me too,” says Quinn. “But at least they are giving me the courage to ask you to come upstairs with me,” she winks.

 

Rachel’s face lights up.

 

“Quinn Fabray, are you asking me to go to your bedroom with you?” Rachel teases.

 

Quinn raises an eyebrow.

 

”Maybe.”

 

_Oh god the eyebrow there's no way to resist it._

_Someone's about to get lucky!_

_RUDE!_

 

Face flushed, Rachel responds, “I would like nothing more, but...”

 

She looks back at the arguing Fin and Santana, noting that Santana has managed to turn Finn around so his back is to them, masking their escape. Rachel mouths the words “thank you” to her, getting a wink and a nod up the stairs in response.

 

“Let’s go,” she says, grabbing Quinn's hand and drags her up the stairs.

 

_God bless Santana._

_Probably shouldn’t be talking about God considering what we are probably about to do…_

 

_**I love that girl and her Lima Heights badassery.** _

_**Is “badassery” even a word?** _

_**Blame it on the brownines.** _

 

Giggling, they sneak up the stairs with the Glee club as oblivious as ever, too centered on the argument going on.

 

Kurt looks around with a smile on his face, then at Blaine. They give each other a knowing nod, then at the two girls rushing up the stairs.

 

“Amateurs,” he says to Blaine. Blaine takes his hand.

 

“Yes, but they are cute amateurs at that.”

 

 

XXXXXXX

 

 

“So,” says Quinn, looking around.

“So,” responds Rachel. “How about those brownies?”

They both giggle as they sit beside each other on Quinn's bed. The overly nervous two girls are looking into each other’s eyes, slowly tracing over each other’s hands.

 

_**Remind us to thank San and Britt for running interference long enough for us to sneak away.** _

_**And also, never trust Britt's brownies again.** _

_**Haha, “Britt's brownies.”** _

_**Yeah, it was almost impossible to get Finn away from Rachel.** _

_**Noted. Now kiss her dammit!** _

_**I’m working on it, this is all new to me ya know.** _

 

_She's thinking again, she’s so cute when she's like that._

_I think you should move things along a little, if you gather my meaning._

_I wouldn’t normally, but the brownies seem to be having a positive effect on my understanding of usually confusing topics, and she is so adorable and her hands and fingers oh God those fingers and those lips and oh God the brownies are upping my rant percentage!_

_Ya know, you’re a bit of a horn dog._

_SHUT IT!_

_Shutting it....._

 

“Quinn?' asks Rachel.

 

“Yes Rach?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

And with that, Quinn nearly tackles Rachel onto the bed as their lips meet. Quinn moves her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip begging for entrance; Rachel's allows it. As their tongues fight for dominance, each exploring the other’s mouths, Quinn moans into Rachel's mouth then pulls away from her mouth, the separation causing a whimper from Rachel. Quinn slowly kisses down Rachel's neck, finding her pulse point and gently biting down.

 

_We are so baking San and Britt cookies!_

_Normal cookies._

 

“Oh Quinn! That's, oh God that's…”

 

Quinn stopped. “I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Should I stop?”

 

Flushed and feeling a certain rush in between her legs, Rachel looks into Quinn’s eyes, seeing nothing but love and showing the same.

 

“Baby, if you stop, I'm breaking up with you!” she laughs.

 

Quinn chuckles and returns to Rachel's neck. “Yes Ma'am.”

 

As Quinn continues the assault on her neck, Rachel slowly moves her hands down Quinn’s sides to her thighs, gently caressing her way up until she reaches her goal and gently squeezes her ass.

 

“OH FUCK! Rachel, don't stop that!”

 

_**Guess Rachel's an ass girl.** _

 

_I guess I'm an ass girl._

_Well look at that ass--how could you not be?_

 

As their bodies come together, Rachel looks into Quinn’s eyes as her hand slowly moves from her ass toward her heated center. With a nod of approval from Quinn, Rachel moves her hand over her panty-covered core and gasps.

 

_She is so wet!_

 

“You are so wet,” whispers Rachel. That comment alone causes a moan from Quinn.

 

“Rachel,” moaned Quinn, “More, please.”

 

_Well, she did say please…_

_Yes, yes she did._

 

Slowly, Rachel moves Quinn's panties to the side and caresses her dripping folds, moving up and down her slit as Quinn moved her hips in unison. As her movements became faster, Quinn slowly moves her hand from Rachel's neck and moves down. First squeezing her breast, feeling the growing bud forming under her shirt. Getting a moan of approval from Rachel, she moves down, teasing lightly over her tensing abs. Then looking into Rachel’s eyes, she moves her hand up her thigh.

 

_**God, I love her skirts.** _

 

Quinn gasps “You’re not wearing any panties!”

 

“You ruined my last ones earlier. I couldn’t wear them anymore,” responds Rachel between moans. “I want you inside me, Quinn.”

 

Quinn nearly orgasms from just that. As the two look into each other’s eyes, they both enter each other at the same time.

 

_**OH GOD!** _

 

_OH GOD!_

 

_God, she fits perfectly!_

 

_**God she fits perfectly!** _

 

Slow at first, the movements of each other’s hips grow faster in perfect unison, never breaking eye contact. They move faster and faster, each matching the other’s pace. Quinn feels it first, her stomach muscles tightening, then the slow buildup of pressure between her legs.

 

_**I'm going to come! Rachel Berry is going to make me come!** _

_**It’s so God damned perfect!** _

 

“Rachel, I'm going to come!”

 

_Oh Moses, I'm going to come! Quinn Fabray is going to make me cum!_

 

“Oh my God Quinn...me to...OH GOD it’s...so...close...almost…”

 

As gold stars explode behind Quinn's eyes, she loses complete control over her body, shaking with pleasure, the likes of which she has never felt before. She grabs onto Rachel, bringing her close.

 

“FUCK Rachel! Oh God!”

 

“QUIIIIINN!”

 

They hold on to each other tightly as they ride out the spasm together, crushing their lips together. They fall back onto the bed, breathless.

 

_**That** _

_Was_

_**Incredible!** _

 

As they lay there looking into each other’s eyes, knowing the special bond they just shared, they both say at the same time, just barely above a whisper:

 

“I love you.”

 

Quinn speaks first. “Never...feeling...so good…”

 

“Mmm can't speak…stars...everywhere…” mutters Rachel.

 

They slowly and gently start to kiss when a sudden smash gets their attention.

 

 

“What the fuck, Finnept?! Get a fucking clue!” they hear Santana yell.

 


	6. Proper Party Etiquette

 “Hey there now diva intervention here” shouts Santana getting between the two staring down Finn “now listen here pastry nips, we have already had this conversation but if I have to I WILL go Lima heights adjacent all up in heres once again.” as she gets Finn's attention away from the stairs winking to the diva and chuckling inward as the two race upstairs.

 

_ **That a girl Q, go get yourself some of that Diva** _

_ **now if I can only get Frankenteen to calm the fuck down without having to go all bat shit** _

_ **yea somehow I think that's not gonna happen** _

_ **Well you do have rage issues** _

_ **shut the fuck up mija** _

 

“Fuck off Santana, this is none of your business!” replied a very angry and very constipated looking Finn.

 

“None of my business!?” spat Santana, desperately try to keep her cool.”It's my god damn business when you fuck with my head bitch and my midget Finnept! What did I tell you in New York? Didn’t I tell you after that little bullshit stunt you pulled to stay the fuck away from them?”

 

At this point Puck was leaning over to Brittany “Britt you better calm your women down before shit gets real and the Puck-a-saurous has to step in” flexing his arms.

 

“Puck Silly, every moment is real, its not like this is some kind of crazy fan-fic” Brittany plainly states before heading over to the fiery Latina. “San-San lets go get a drink before Finn poops himself all over Q's fancy carpet”

 

Finn looks at Brittany and starts to open his mouth.

 

“O DON'T EVEN say shit to my girl teen gorilla!” interjects Santana.

 

_ **That fucker says one thing to Britt and I will ends him** _

_ **you are have WAY to much fun with this** _

_ **I can't help it, I have rage issues** _

_ **well if he didn't make it so damn easy...one day I swear he's gonna shit himself** _

 

“Fuck this” Finn states loudly “I'm going to find Rachel and we are outa here, shes just confused because that bitch Quinn has been feeding her all her bullshit the last few months when its obvious she's just going to hurt her like she always does. Once I make Rach realize how fucking stupid she's being it will all been fine.” Finn smirks to himself. “Its pretty clear the way she's been throwing herself at me all this time that she knows what she really wants.” Finn lowers his voice so only Santana can hear him “and that's NOT some ghetto dyke and her lesbo head bitch”

 

“O NO you did NOT just say that,I am going to fucking ENDS you right now!” As Santana goes to jump at Finn it takes all the strength the tall blonde dancer has to hold her back as Finn laughs.

 

“Puck!” yells Brittany “can you please get over here, Finn called Q a ghetto-blaster and Rachel stupid”

 

Puck sighs inwardly, expecting this day to come where he has to choose between his Jew-princess,baby mamma and his one former best friend. As Finn starts to head up the stairs Puck gets between Finn and the screaming Latina placing a hand on Finn's chest

 

“Bro” he says calmly “I know you and I haven’t been that close with all the shits that’s gone down, but you need to watch your mouth when it comes to my baby mama and Jew queen”

 

Finn looks Noah Puckerman up and down with a smug look on his face. “Ya know Puck it's true we were friends once but then you went and knocked up my drunk girlfriend, then you tried to fuck Rachel which really pissed me off and what now you are defending the Queerios? Now get your fucking hand off me before I make sure you can't ever knock up any more stupid blonde bitches again.”

 

Voy a cortarle en pedazos usted hijo - de - a – perra! Screams Santana “I’m gonna hit him Britt let me go!”

 

Puck turns around with a smile on his face that causes even Santana to steps back. “San” he says a little to calm “you're not going to hit him” Puck pauses.

 

“why the fuck not!” screams the irate Latina

 

“Because I am”

 

And with that Puck turns quickly and and throws a strong right hook, smashing into the quarterback's jaw, dropping him almost instantly.

 

“FUCK that hurt, his god damn jaw his made of rock or some shit.”

 

As Finn slowly gets up from the ground he grabs a close by vase and lifts it over his head looking to swing it at puck. As he goes to swing Blaine comes running forward and knocks it out of his hand crashing it to the ground

 

“What the fuck Finnept get a fucking clue!” yells Santana “Rachel is NOT interested in you, and she hasn’t been in a LONG ass time. And your ass is lucky I don’t tell Kurt what the fuck you just said so he can have Burt kick you out on your ass.”

 

“Speaking of” Kurt appears from behind Blaine “I think its time we take Finn home and have a nice long talk about proper party etiquette, Blaine if you would please escort my brother to the car I'll be right out.”

 

“Sure thing Kurt” As Blaine grabs Finn's elbow with a “go ahead and try it look” on his face and takes him outside to the car.

 

Kurt grabs Pucks hand looking at his already bruising knuckles “My hero” he fakes swoons “they don’t look broken you'll be fine” winking at Puck turning to the irate Latina and her dancer girlfriend. “well, this has been..entertaining. Could you please tell our two favourite starlets when they are done doing whatever it is they are doing” he winks “to call me so I can apologies for the big oaf”

 

Santana smiles.

 

_ **Well Lady Hummel does have gaydar that rivals even mine** _

_ **yea he wont cause shit we'll keep him around.** _

 

“Sure thing Teen gay, and tell Blaine thanks, hes one of the manlier gays you could have chosen” as she hugs him goodbye.

 

“well Puck” sighs Santana “if I wasn’t totally gay for Britt Britt right now I might actually give you a chance to gets up on this fine ass”

 

Brittany smiles “Well sanny, we could always let him join in, or at least watch as thanks”

 

Pucks eyes widen

 

“umm Fuck no B” the three of them laugh,Pucks sounding a little more sad. “Now lets get this shit cleaned up before the two love birds see it.”o like you didn’t already know Puckerman” Santana quickly says when she sees the look on his face. Puck laughs “yea yea yea”

 

After Artie and Lauren leave together, getting knowing chuckles from Puck, Santana and Brittany, Santana grabs a broom and tosses it to Puck. “Time to clean this shit up Puck-a-Saurous.”Putting air quotes around Puck-a-Saurous. If Q and Berry come down to this mess they're gonna freak.

 

“Freak about what” asks Quinn standing at the top of the stairs beside Rachel

 

_**What the hell happened down here** _

_**is that mom's Dale Tiffany?** _

_**It was** _

_**shit, shes gonna freak** _

_**maybe we should have stayed down here** _

_**umm and miss out on that?** _

_**Yea good point we'll kill whoever is responsible later** _

_**like you don't already know?** _

_**God what a douche** _

 

“Santana would you be so kind as to inform us of what transpired here, and Noah why are you holding your hand. And why is it bruised?” asked a rather flush looking Rachel

 

“God Rachel” answers Santana “what have we told you about breathing BETWEEN words?”

 

Rachel huffs and stomps her foot.

 

“San, just answer her please” states Quinn

 

“Fine Fine Fine” replies Santana with a smirk on her face “Right after you brush all the sex out of your hair”

 


	7. For Once In My Life

Quinn slowly stirred herself from her slumber to the sounds of humming and an elliptical spinning. She smiled to herself with a contentment she couldn’t ever remember having before. Quinn couldn’t quite place the song but she sure knew who it was coming from. It had been about four days since the party and the fiasco that followed. She had managed to calm Rachel down and send her to the kitchen before making Brittany and Santana tell her what happened.

 

_**God what a douche** _

_**yes, yes he is but we can't tell Rachel what he said** _

_**we should.** _

_**I don’t want to hurt her...I've done enough of that to her and she doesn’t need that prick to hurt her to.** _

_**Plus she's way to forgiving and frankly I want her for myself** _

_**Sap** _

_**you love it** _

_**you love her** _

_**ovi!** _

_**you did not just say ovi!** _

_**shut it!** _

 

Quinn was pulled out her thoughts as Rachel started to sing

 

**For Once in My Life**

 

_**I love this song and she knows it** _

_**listen to the message not just the song** _

_**yes ma'am** _

 

**I have someone who needs me**

**Someone I've needed so long**

**For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me**

**And somehow I know I'll be strong**

 

Rachel heard stirring coming from her bed, smiling she turned around seeing Quinn looking at her in a way that way filled her with so much joy a single tear escaped from her eye.

 

_She's mesmerizing in the morning._

_She's mesmerizing all the time._

_Mmmhmm._

 

Rachel sang the next part as she stood slowly walking to Quinn, meaning every word more then she ever had.

 

**For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of**

**Long before I knew**

**Someone warm like you**

**Would make my dreams come true**

 

Quinn sat back against the headboard as Rachel sat on the end of the bed, slowly making her way towards her. Feeling that all to familiar warmth resonating in her belly so she took over the next verse as she made a come hither motion with her fingers

 

**For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me**

**Not like it's hurt me before**

**For once, I have something I know won't desert me**

**I'm not alone anymore**

 

As Rachel made her way up the bed both their eyes locked she slowly straddled Quinn and locked fingers. Quinn's entire body shivered at the contact. Rachel leans in and gives a small peck to her lips.

 

_**God I know we agreed to take things a little slower but this is not helping** _

_**slower like not fucking her every chance you get.** _

_**NOT helping** _

 

_I don't know if I can do “slower” if she keeps looking at me like that_

_sure you can, just don't grind your hips like you are doing right now_

_O my_

_O my indeed_

 

giving Quinn a shy smile and stopping the grinding into Quinn's core she leans in and whispers

 

“hi”

“hi back” responds Quinn as they move into each other having no space between them with their hands over their hearts, sing the last verse together

 

**For once, I can say, this is mine, you can't take it**

**As long as I know I have love, I can make it**

**For once in my life, I have someone who needs me**

 

Moving Rachel her and to her side so Quinn could rest her head on her should er, nuzzling into Rachels neck she sighed contently.

 

“You know I love that song Starlight” whispered Quinn

 

Rachel purred at the sound of Quinn's pet name for her “how much do you love it Angel Face?”

 

_Two can play at this game_

 

Quinn raised an eye brow

 

_**Angel face eh, I like it** _

 

“Almost as much as I love you Starlight” Quinn responds kissing Rachel's lips with all the passion and love she could muster. Rachel moans into the kiss deepening it slowly licking Quinn's bottom lip, getting a moan out of the blonde.

 

Rachel pull out of the kiss and smirked as Quinn pouted.

 

“what do you mean almost? Shouldn’t you love me SO much more then a silly song?”

 

Quinn gasped “Silly song? Rachel Stevie Wonder is anything but silly” she said pointedly as she started to tickle Rachel's stomach getting quite the laughing fit from her.

 

_**Wow shes really ticklish.** _

_**noted for later use.** _

 

“Ok ok Quinn stop please!” gasped Rachel between laughing fits. “baby I'm sorry please just hold me” Pouted Rachel, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

_Take that Fabray!_

_No one can resist the Berry puppy dog eyes_

 

Quinn stopped and pulled Rachel into a loving hug “those eyes will only work for so long my little Starlight, I love you Rachel Berry”

 

Rachel smiled “I love you Quinn Fabray”

 

“Girls Breakfast!” yelled Hiram from downstairs

 

The girls looked at each other realizing once again one of their “moments” had been interrupted and once again burst out laughing.

 


End file.
